The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Antirrhinum botanically known as Antirrhinum majus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunkispinfufu’.
The new Antirrhinum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely flowering potted Antirrhinums with unique flower coloration.
The new Antirrhinum originated from a cross-pollination in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in May, 2003 of a proprietary selection of Antirrhinum majus identified as code number His97-2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Antirrhinum majus identified as code number 02Ant33-1, not patented, as the male, or seed, parent. The new Antirrhinum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new Antirrhinum by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since April, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Antirrhinum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.